Mother
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Kau tidak pantas disebut manusia! Kau lebih pantas disebut boneka. Yeah, boneka yang dibuat oleh SM yang terlahir dengan tubuh pendek dan wajah pas-pas an. Kalau bukan karena suaramu, kau tidak akan pernah terpilih. Kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa suaramu! Jadi teruslah berlatih dan buat dirimu jadi penyanyi terbaik di Korea. Karena kalau kau tidak berlatih, kau akan kehilangan fansmu.


Title : Mother

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Park yoochun (JYJ)

\- Beauty a.k.a B (OC)

\- kim junsu (JYJ)

\- Kim jaejoong (JYJ)

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Aku sedang dilokasi syuting saat tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari Beauty.

"Ada apa, Bi?"

"Oppaaaaa, sebentar lagi kan oppa mau ulang tahun yah." Dari suaranya terdengar dia sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"Hmm, terus? Jangan minta yang macam-macam yah, Bi. Oppa tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main seperti dulu lagi."

Dia menghela nafasnya "Araso..araso.., aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalo aku akan membuatkan kado paling spesial untuk oppa tampan, pokoknya dijamin beda dari yang lain deh!"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata "Mianhe, Bi."

"Hmm? Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud kasar padamu tapi..kau tau sendirikan, Eomma belum ditemukan sampai saat ini dan masalah-masalah lainpun ikut muncul. Aku..aku dulu membencinya, membenci eommaku sendiri. Aku tidak suka diatur-atur olehnya, aku tidak suka ketika dia membangunkanku pagi-pagi, aku tidak suka makanan yang dia buatkan untukku, aku tidak pernah suka ketika eomma membawa yeoja yang dia ingin jodohkan padaku, aku tidak suka ketika dia merengek padaku minta di berikan cucu dan itu artinya aku harus segera menikah..tapi sekarang, aku bahkan melakukan semua itu. aku melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku merindukannya, Bi. Aku ingin dia segera ditemukan, aku ingin memeluknya seperti dulu lagi."

Airmata meluncur deras melewati pipiku dan segera kuhapus dengan cepat. Aku tidak suka terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain, yeah kecuali dihadapan Bi.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Entahlah, Bi masih mendengarkanku atau tidak.

"Berhentilah menangis, Oppa! Kau sudah tua masih saja menangis seperti anak kecil. Memalukan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ahjuma akan ditemukan. Kau harus percaya bahwa harapan itu masih ada, aku akan membantu mencari ahjuma jadi berhentilah menangis seperti bayi!"

Aku yakin, dia berniat membuat telingaku tuli! Untuk apa dia berteriak seperti itu!

"Sejak kapan gadis kecilku ini bertambah dewasa seperti ini hahahaha lucunyaaa. Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu lagi, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan album terbaruku dengan gratis lagi."

"Berhentilah memanggilku gadis kecil lagi. Aku tidak suka dipangil seperti itu. kau tahu, tahun ini umurku berapa tahun? 16 tahun! Ingat itu, 16 tahun! Umur segitu udah bukan gadis kecil lagi. Umur segitu sudah bisa menikah kan? Hmm siapa tahu, besok besok besok atau entah suatu hari nanti, aku bisa menikah dengan oppa tampaaaan."

Aku lupa satu hal yang paling paling paling aku tidak suka dari Bi. Dia adalah pengkhayal sejati! Suatu hari dia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa ada seorang namja dari Mars yang mengajaknya kencan. Dia juga pernah bilang padaku kalau dia pernah dilamar oleh Sasuke, ini mungkin yang paling konyol. Dia juga pernah menceritakan kisah serunya yang diajak berpetualang oleh Doraemon.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu Doraemon itu nyata atau tidak tapi dia bilang kalau aku tidak percaya pada keajaiban maka keajaiban itu tidak akan pernah menghampiriku.

Kalian pasti penasaran darimana aku menemukan makhluk aneh ini? Yeah, semuanya berawal dari junsu. Kim Junsu. Dia adalah temanku, teman dekatku lebih tepatnya. Dulu dia sahabatku tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Sejak pertamakali aku bertemu dengan Bi, aku sudah menganggap Kim Junsu adalah musuhku. Manusia brengsek itu dengan teganya mencampakkan Bi. Demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang merasuki Kim Junsu saat itu..yeah, meniduri gadis kecil yang polos dan kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja, kurasa itu tindakan seorang pengecut. Dia pantas mati! Dia bahkan tidak pantas disebut manusia lagi!

"Berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu, Bi. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah menikah."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa menikah? Apa aku jelek? Aku sudah bisa mengurus rumah, aku juga bisa memasak dan aku bisa mencari uang sendiri. Oppa tidak perlu khawatirkan tentang itu."

"Tidak..tidak, bukan karena itu Bi. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tidak lebih dari itu dan kau masih sangat kecil untuk memikirkan hal itu jadi lebih baik kau fokus untuk belajar. Bi, aku tutup yah, sebentar lagi bagianku. Bye."

"Apa ada perkembangan tentang keberadaan eommamu?" Tanya Jaejoong, sembari menyeruput kopinya.

Saat ini aku dan Jaejoong sedang berada di cafe dekat dengan apartement Jaejoong. Aku sengaja mengunjungginya karena aku rasa aku mulai merindukan sahabatku yang satu ini hahahaha.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku, hmm menurutku..Eommamu diculik oleh orang terdekat. Coba pikirkan lagi, kira-kira siapa yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan eommamu. Bisa jadi orang itu pelakunya."

Yeah seperti inilah aslinya seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mirip dengan Bi tapi untuk yang satu ini aku akui mereka mirip. Hanya saja tingkat kegilaan Bi lebih parah ckckckck.

Jaejoong selalu terpengaruh dengan flim-flim yang dia tonton. Contohnya saja saat ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia sedang tergila-gila dengan flim detektif, aku lupa judulnya apa..pokoknya sejenis itulah. Dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan, seolah-olah eommaku benar-benar diculik. Yang benar saja, mana ada yang mau menculik seorang ahjuma berusia 60 tahun. Orang bodoh sekalipun juga akan pilih-pilih sebelum menculik.

"Eumm, yang terkahir kali bertemu dengan eommaku itu aku dan orang terdekat..sepertinya sebagian besar teman eommaku sudah meninggal dunia dan sebagian lagi sudah pindah keluar negri."

"Mungkin eommamu diculik oleh hantu temannya! Itu bisa saja terjadi, bukan? Atau ada seseorang yang dendam pada eommamu dan bla...bla...bla.."

Sepertinya dia sudah mulai gila ckckckckc. Bagaimana bisa hantu menculik manusia, ketika hantu tidak bisa menyentuh manusia hahaha yang benar saja.

Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini, aku akan membiarkannya terus berbicara sendirian sampai akhirnya dia sadar sendiri dengan kegilaannya.

"Oh iya! Kemarin Junsu menghubunggiku, katanya dia sudah kembali ke Korea. Aku berniat untuk mengunjunggi apartementnya besok, apa kau mau ikut?"

Lihatlah, dia sudah kembali sadar.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kemudian berkata "Tidak usah, kau saja. besok aku harus berlatih akting."

"Apa kau masih bertengkar dengannya?"

Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku benar-benar tidak suka membahas tentang KIM JUNSU. Aku sudah tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! Siapapun yang sudah menyakiti Bi, tidak akan pernah kumaafkan selamanya!

"Berbaikkanlah dengannya. Apa kau mau hubungan pertemanan kita rusak hanya karena yeoja itu? Gini yah, bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusan kalian, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian bertengkar seperti ini terus. Sekarang, aku tanya padamu, siapa yang kau kenal lebih lama? Kim Junsu atau Beauty?"

"Ayo jawab." Lanjutnya.

"Junsu. tapi dia mencampakkan Bi begitu saja, Jae. Dia itu bajingan tak tahu diri! Aku akan memaafkannya kalau saja dia mengakui perbuatannya dan mau bertanggung jawab."

"Park Yoochun hentikan!"

"Aku juga ingin kita seperti dulu lagi, tapi dia lebih memilih pergi ke luar negri begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan padaku, dan meninggalkan Bi dalam keadaan seperti itu merupakan tindakan paling pengecut! " Lanjutku.

"Kau tidak mengenal Beauty seperti kau mengenal Kim Junsu. Kau hanya merasa iba pada Beauty dan kecewa atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Kim Junsu. Kau berhak marah pada Junsu atau pada Beauty tapi ada satu hal yang tidak boleh kau lupakan. Kau tidak tahu kejadiannya sebenarnya itu seperti apa."

"Tapi Junsu mengusir Bi dari apartementnya begitu saja, dia juga melempar pakaian dalam Bi dan menamparnya, aku melihatnya sendiri, Jae. Siapapun yang akan melihat itu pasti akan menganggap Junsu adalah pria brengsek. Kau seharusnya ada disitu juga, Jae."

"Tetap saja, kau tidak pernah tahu kejadian aslinya seperti apa. hanya Junsu dan Beauty lah yang tahu dan kau baru mendengar cerita versi Beauty saja..bukankah itu tidak adil untuk melemparkan seluruh kesalahan pada Junsu? Dia sahabatmu, sejak awal debut..dia adalah sahabatmu tapi kau merubahnya menjadi musuh dalam satu hari hanya setelah mendengar cerita versi Beauty. Apa itu bisa dikatakan adil? Eumm, kurasa kau harus mendengarkan versi Junsunya juga."

Dia tersenyum kearahku sebelum menyeruput kembali kopinya.

"Ikutlah denganku, besok jam 9 pagi harus sudah sampai di apartementku." Lanjutnya, sembari meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi di atas meja.

Dia melirik kearah jam tangannya dan kemudian berkata "Eum, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali ke apartement ku. Dari pagi aku belum memberi makan Jaejae, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah ini keterlaluan? Kau meninggalkan sahabatmu yang tampan ini demi seekor kucing, hahahaha. Aku bahkan mengira dia sudah meninggal tapi ternyata kau mengurusnya dengan baik hahahaha,"

"Apa kau sedang cemburu? Hahahahha, Jaejae sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabatku sama sepertimu dan Junsu. Sudahlah, aku harus segera kembali sebelum dia mati kelaparan."

"Ehem! Apa tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan?" Tanya Jaejoong, sembari menatap dengan tatapan kebingungannya kearah kami.

Saat ini, aku, Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang berada di apartement Junsu.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau aku akan berada ditempat ini lagi. Tidak setelah melihat perlakuan kasarnya pada Beauty!

Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak menghubunggiku pagi-pagi buta dan mengancam akan membunuhku dalam 5 menit kalau aku tidak segera bangun, aku pasti tidak akan mau susah-susah datang kemari.

"Eeeyyy! Apa kalian tidak saling merindukan? Baiklah..baiklah, kalau kalian mau seperti ini terus, lebih baik aku pergi saja!" Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar marah.

Sudah hampir 1 jam kami menghambiskan waktu hanya dengan diam, seolah kami berada didunia yang berbeda, dan aku benar-benar MUAK harus melihat wajahnya lagi!

Aku mencengkram lengan Jaejoong, membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya "Jangan pergi, Jae. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada pria brengsek ini jika kau tidak ada disini, Jae. Mungkin saja dia akan mati ditanganku."

Junsu tersenyum meremehkanku.

"Yang benar saja! Jangan bermimpi, Park Yoochun. Kau yang akan mati ditanganku!" Pekiknya

"HENTIKAAAAAN!" Pekik Jaejoong

"Aku mempertemukan kalian berdua bukan untuk bertengkar! Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Aku dan Junsu kembali terdiam.

"Lihatlah, kalian seperti ini lagi. Apa kalian akan menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan berdiam diri seperti ini terus? Kau..Kim Junsu, aku tahu kau kembali ke Korea karena diluar sana orang lain menganggap lagumu aneh kan? Dan kau..Park Yoochun, kau selama tidak pernah benar-benar mencari eommamu yang hilang sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Kau masih bisa tidur nyenyak, makan-makanan yang enak tanpa pernah peduli eommamu ada dimana. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar perduli padanya! Kau hanya berpura-pura sedih dan berpura-pura kehilangannya. Jadi mau sampai kapan kalian akan terus berdiam diri seperti ini eoh?!"

"Eommamu belum ditemukan?" Bukan, kali ini bukan Jaejoong yang bertanya, melainkan Kim Junsu.

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan hal ini.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Junsu.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong itu benar. Aku hanya berpura-pura sedih, aku bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa eomma tapi itu dulu! Sejak 1 minggu yang lalu aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa eomma. Aku..aku merindukkannya. Sangat...sangat merindukkannya.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kebiasaannya membangunkanku dipagi hari akan membawa perubahan baik untukku. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa masakan yang sering dia buatkan untukku adalah makanan yang paling sehat dan bergizi dan itu baik untuk tubuhku. aku tidak pernah tahu tentang semua hal yang dia lakukan untukku. Eooma adalah manusia paling terbaik didunia dan aku bukan anak yang baik, mungkin aku juga sama brengseknya dengan Junsu. Sekarang bahkan aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Beauty?" Junsu kembali bertanya padaku.

Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Oh Tuhaaaaan! Seharusnya aku memberitahukannya padamu sejak awal. Aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tahu eommaku ada dimana?" Tanyaku, antusias.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kemudian berkata "Aku tidak tahu eommamu ada dimana sekarang tapi yang aku tahu, eommamu pasti sedang bersama dengan Beauty. Aku yakin itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Dia gadis gila, kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan masukan dia kedalam penjara!"

"Maksudmu, gadis gila itu adalah Beauty?" Aku kembali bertanya

"Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Dia gadis gila yang menyeramkan, dia bahkan lebih gila dari sasaeng fans."

BUG!

Aku meninjunya cukup keras dibagian perut.

Itu pantas didapatkan untuk pria seberengsek dia!

"Yoo! Hentikan!" Pekik Jaejoong sembari berusaha menghentikanku yang akan kembali memukul Junsu.

"Kau yang gila bukan Beauty! Kau yang gilaaaa" Pekikku, sembari menatap tajam kearah Junsu.

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Junsu dan kemudian membantunya berdiri.

"Mungkin memang seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, Jun."

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Yoo. Kau tidak mengenal Beauty. Aku yang lebih mengenal Beauty. Aku seharusnya mengatakannya padamu sejak awal."

"Hentikan brengsek! Sebelum aku memukulmu lagi, jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi."

"Yoochun! Dengarkan Junsu dulu!" Lihatlah, Jaejoong membelanya.

"Beauty menyukaimu, Yoo. Dia fans beratmu. Dia ingin memilikimu seutuhnya dan menjadikanku jembatan untuk bertemu denganmu."

Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya hanya untuk sekedar menghela nafasnya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, Yoo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia ceritakan padamu sampai kau membenciku seperti ini tapi yang jelas, aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dia sendiri yang datang ke apartementku dan melepaskan pakaian dalamnya dan merobek pakaiannya pada bagian-bagian tertentu, seolah-olah aku yang memperkosanya. Dia sudah merencanakannya. Dia juga yang mengambil handphoneku untuk mengirimimu pesan, seolah-olah aku sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu. Dia..dia menginginkanmu dan sepertinya dia sudah berhasil menarik perhatianmu. Kau datang diwaktu yang tepat saat dia mengatakan akan membunuhmu dan Jaejoong kalau aku memberitahukan wajah aslinya padamu dan yeah aku menamparnya, kau juga melihatnya kan."

Junsu kembali menghentikan kalimatnya, dia sepertinya kesusahan karena harus menahan sakit di perutnya yang baru saja kupukul.

"Mianhe karena tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Eommamu mungkin sedang bersama dengannya sekarang."

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas penyesalan dari matanya.

"Tuh kan benar apa kataku! Aku yakin ini pasti penculikan dan ternyata Beauty adalah pelakunya!" jaejoong terlihat begitu antusias. Sepertinya dia serius ingin menjadi detektif.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu begitu saja, Jun. Bisa saja kan kau berbohong?"

Junsu tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutku.

"Aku punya bukti. Tadinya aku kesulitan mencari bukti tapi tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehku bahwa diruanganku memiliki CCTV dan untungnya terekam dengan sangat jelas. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah ditanggap oleh polisi."

Junsu menyodorkan handphonenya kearahku dan kemudian berkata "Aku punya kopiannya disini, kau bisa melihatnya. Sudah lama aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu."

Aku dan Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan perhatian kami kearah handphone milik Junsu.

Dia tidak berbohong, rekaman itu begitu jelas memperlihatkan perlakuan Beauty yang benar-benar gila. bagaimana bisa dia berakting dihadapanku seolah-olah dia baru saja diperkosa oleh sahabatku sendiri? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya tapi yang jelas dia sudah sukses membuat hubunganku dengan Junsu menjadi kacau seperti sekarang.

Jadi, selama ini aku melindunggi orang yang salah? Melindunggi seorang monster dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, eommaku yang harus jadi korbannya. Oh Tuhan, sekarang aku ingat siapa yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan eommaku. Yeah tidak salah lagi itu adalah Beauty! Dia yang memiliki kunci duplikat rumahku. Pabo! Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan kunci itu pada seorang monster berwajah lugu.

"Daebaaaak! Sudah kubilang bukan! Pelakunya adalah orang terdekatmu, Yoo!" Jaejoong kembali membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku akan membantu mencari eommamu, Yoo" Junsu kembali bicara padaku dan berusaha mati-matian meyakinkanku lewat tatapannya.

"Kim Junsu, kalau kau punya buktinya mengapa selama ini kau hanya DIAM! Kenapa kau membiarkanku menganggapmu adalah seorang pemerkosa gadis dibawah umur. Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padaku sejak awal, bahkan ketika aku memukulmu kau hanya diam. Kau seharusnya membela dirimu, setidaknya berikan penjelasan padaku dulu sebelum kau pergi keluar negri!"

Junsu menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata "Itu karena kau, Park Yoochun. Aku berusaha menjelaskannya padamu tapi kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. aku bisa saja meminta bantuan Jaejoong untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa Beauty tidak seperti yang kau lihat tapi kau menggagalkannya, kau membuatku marah! Kau masih ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku 1 bulan yang lalu?"

Junsu sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dengan tatapan lirihnya kearahku.

"Kau tidak pantas disebut manusia! Kau lebih pantas disebut boneka. Yeah, boneka yang dibuat oleh SM yang terlahir dengan tubuh pendek dan wajah pas-pas an. Kalau bukan karena suaramu, kau tidak akan pernah terpilih. Kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa suaramu! Jadi teruslah berlatih dan buat dirimu jadi penyanyi terbaik di Korea. Karena kalau kau tidak berlatih, kau akan kehilangan fansmu, fansmu akan pindah ke penyanyi lain yang memiliki wajah lebih tampan darimu. Apa kau masih ingat dengan kalimat itu, Park yoochun?"

Junsu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Perkataanku 1 bulan yang lalu, saat itu aku sedang emosi.

Sudah keempat kalinya Beauty mencoba untuk bunuh diri dan Junsu malah asyik-asyikkan latihan menyanyi.

"Kau mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan itu membuatku marah, Yoo!"

"Maafkan aku, Jun. Saat itu Bi masuk rumah sakit. sudah keempat kalinya dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri dan aku kesal melihatmu asyik-asyikkan berlatih sedangkan Bi menderita. Maafkan aku. semua itu bohong, Jun. Kau akan tetap terkenal walaupun tanpa suaramu, kau menarik Jun sedangkan aku, aku hanya punya suara pas-pas an, aku juga tidak serajin kau, aku tidak pandai bicara dihadapan banyak orang, aku hanya memiliki wajah tampan saja."

"Aigooo, sudahlah yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan eommamu. Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya!" Jaejoong kembali terlihat antusias.

"Aku tahu tempat tinggal Beauty." Ucap Junsu, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Junsu benar, Beauty adalah fans ku. Hampir semua dinding terpenuhi dengan fotoku.

Junsu bilang, Bi lebih gila dari sasaeng fans. Membayangkan dia sasaeng fans saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Saat ini aku, Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang berada di rumah Beauty.

"Kita harus mulai berpencar untuk mencari eommamu, Yoo." Ucap Jaejoong, dia yang paling bersemangat.

Dia bahkan mendobrak pintu depan padahal pintunya tidak dikunci sama sekali. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menonton flim ckckckck.

"Jangan!" Kali ini Junsu yang bicara. "Kita tidak boleh berpisah, aku yakin dia ada disini dan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menusuk salah satu diantara kita dengan pisau. Dia menunggu kita lengah, kita harus tetap bersama. Kita mencari eommamu bersama-sama oke." Junsu mengatakannya sembari melihat kearahku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Lihat itu!" Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

Aku dan junsu segera melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong.

Tulisan dikaca dengan cat atau entah itu darah, yang jelas itu berwarna merah.

Tulisan itu berbunyi 'Park Yoochun oppa tampanku yang baik hati, kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka yeoja lainpun tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu termasuk eommamu!'

"Aku harus segera mencari eomma. Dia bisa membunuh eommaku, aku harus segara menemukannya. Beauty! Keluar kau! Lepaskan eommaku! Kau hanya mengiginkanku, bukan? CEPAT LEPASKAN EOMMAKU! Kau bisa menangkapku setelah melepaskannya, aku mohon Bi..aku mohon tolong lepaskan dia..aku mohooooon.. dia tidak bersalah, tangkap aku saja Bi. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai padaku tapi tolong lepaskan dia, Bi."

Aku terlalu sibuk berteriak dan mencari keberadaan Bi hingga tanpa sadar, aku kehilangan jejak Jaejoong dan Junsu. Dimana mereka? Apa mereka meninggalkanku? Atau jangan-jangan Bi yang membawa mereka.

"Jae..Junsu, dimana kalian?! Bi, kau sembunyikan dimana teman-temanku! Kembalikan mereka B! Cepat keluaaaaar! Atau aku yang akan menemukanmu sendiri! Bi aku mohon jangan sakiti mereka, mereka teman-temanku dan JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH EOMMAKU!" Pekikku, sembari mencari-cari Beauty disetiap ruangan.

Terlalu banyak ruangan di rumah tua ini. Aku tak bisa mengingat ruangan mana saja yang sudah aku periksa.

"Bi, aku mohoooon keluarlah! Jangan sakiti mereka. Kau menyukaiku, bukan? Aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu, Bi" Aku berteriak dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Bukan..bukan hanya satu orang tapi banyak, mungkin sekitar 3 orang atau lebih.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOOCHUN..HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOOCHUN..HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOOCHUN"

Beauty membawakan kue tar yang dihias dengan namaku diatasnya serta terdapat lilin dengan angka 30 diatasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, oppa tampanku yang baik hati. Mianhe, aku harus berbohong padamu. Junsu dan Jaejoong oppa yang merencanakan semua ini, aku hanya mengikuti perintah mereka saja." Ucap Beauty, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

Junsu dan Jaejoong berpelukan sembari menertawakanku. Mereka sepertinya terlihat sangat bahagia melihat penampilanku yang err terlihat kacau.

"Yes! Kita berhasil! Kau lihat tadi tampang Yoochun saat kita hilang tadi hahahha dia benar-benar sangat jelek. Dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia hanya memiliki wajah yang tampan tapi tadi itu benar-benar jelek hahahha," Kata Jaejoong disela tawanya.

Junsu yang tertawanya lebih heboh dari Jaejoong.

Ada apa ini? Apa mereka sedang mengerjaiku? Sepertinya mereka sukses menjebakku, dan eomma. Dia ada disitu, tepat disamping Beauty. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana, aku mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati tapi lihatlah! Dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, sehat dan semakin cantik. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan anaknya sendirian dirumah dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia ikut-ikutan membohonggiku.

Eomma tersenyum renyah kearahku dan kemudian berjalan menghampiriku.

Dia memelukku dengan lembut dan kemudian berkata "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Maafkan eomma karena harus meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah selama sebulan ini. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Eomma mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan lirih.

"Maafkan eomma." Dia mengecup keningku dan kembali memelukku.

"Bogoshipo." Ucapku, aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Nado." Balasnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau sudah tumbuh besar, anakku. Eomma tidak akan mengatur hidupmu lagi, kau sudah harus bisa mengatur hidupmu sendiri, Nak." Dia kembali tersenyum kearahku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih, eomma. Terimakasih karena sudah melahirkanku kedunia ini, Terimakasih karena sudah mengajariku banyak hal dan Terimaksih karena sudah menjadi eomma yang baik untukku. Terimakasih banyak."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihat dunia ini tanpa eomma. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Junsu, Jaejoong dan Beauty tanpa eomma. Aku tidak akan bisa menyanyi dengan baik tanpa eomma. Aku..aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpa eomma." Lanjutku.

Eomma hanya tersenyum kearahku dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Beauty, sekarang giliranmu." Kata Eomma.

Senyuman manis terlihat jelas diwajah Beauty.

Dia berjalan kearahku dan kemudian berkata "Aku bukan fans gila, aku juga bukan sasaeng fans. Aku merawat eommamu, kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku! Ini hanya skenario yang direncanakan oleh dua orang itu. jadi jangan membenciku hanya karena ini yah. Eumm, aku tidak bohong sepenuhnya, lihat itu, kado spesial yang aku katakan beberapa hari yang lalu itu adalah eoomamu.

Dan soal pernyataan cintaku di telepon waktu itu, itu memang benar. Aku..aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin menikahi oppa tampan yang baik hati. Tenang saja, aku memang masih kecil sekarang tapi aku janji akan meminjam alat Doraemon supaya bisa cepat tumbuh dan kita bisa menikaaaah dan memiliki anak yang banyak dan lucu-lucuuu, ahk senangnyaaaaa."

Lihatlah! Dia kembali berkhayal lagi, ternyata bagian yang ini tidak termasuk dari skenario Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Doraemon dari mananya, kau itu masih kecil sudah banyak berkhayal! Ckckckc dasar anak kecil." Ucap Jaejoong, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jaepa tidak percaya padaku. Baru saja kemarin Doraemon menemuiku. Dia itu nyata, oppa!"

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton Doraemon, Bi..hahahahahha," Junsu kembali tertawa setelah mendengar pembelaan dari Bi.

"Hey, sudah..sudah, yang paling terpentingkan kita sudah berhasil menjebak Yoochun dan aku sudah merekamnya dengan baik disini." Ucap Jaejoong, sembari membanggakan handycam yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"Ehem! Ehem! Jangan lupakan aktingku yang bagus, oppa." Kali ini Beauty yang bicara.

"Dan jangan lupakan juga kerja keras ahjuma mendekorasi tempat ini dan sukses membuat oppa tampan ketakutan hahahaha," Lanjut Beauty

"Sudahlah, tanpa ideku yang briliant ini, kalian tidak akan pernah berhasil menjebak Yoochun." Junsu tak mau kalah membanggakan dirinya.

"Ya Tuhaaan, jadi semua ini ide mu?" Tanyaku.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa saja mati ditanganku, Kim Junsu kalau saja aku tidak menahannya. Aku tidak pernah mengira kalian berpura-pura melakukan ini. Kalian benar-benar niat mengerjaiku sampai mempersiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari, dan kau Jae, apa yang kau rekam?"

"Semuanya, sejak awal kami mengerjaimu sampai akhir. Apa kau pikir aku hanya berdiam diri saja di apartementku dengan Jaejae. Aku membuntutimu bahkan sampai ke lokasi syuting. Kau tidak tahu kan rasanya harus bersembunyi di tempat sampah itu rasanya seperti apa dan si Junsu itu yang kerjaannya paling enak, dia bahkan melarikan diri keluar negri."

"Jangan lupakan aku juga mendapatkan banyak luka dari perkelahianku dengan Yoochun. Perutku bahkan masih sakit." Junsu mengaduh dan kemudian memenganggi perutnya.

Junsu memang yang paling gila! Dia rela diperlakukan seperti itu demi suprise ulang tahunku. Dia yang paling gila diantara yang lain. dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya, demi Tuhan kalau aku tidak menahan diriku, bisa saja aku membunuhnya.

Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, terimakasih teman-temanku, terimakasih eomma, terimakasih Beauty.

Terimkasih sudah susah payah melakukan semua ini demi hari spesial ku. Demi hari yang bahkan aku sering melupakannya karena kesibukkanku.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya.

FIN


End file.
